


How to Take Care of Your Sick Broody Elf

by darktensh17



Series: Two Mages and a Broody Elf [7]
Category: Dragon Age
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 09:59:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the kink meme. Fenris gets sick and just wants to be left alone; Anders and Hawke decide they have to take care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Take Care of Your Sick Broody Elf

It started out with the chills and a general sense of unwellness and ended with Fenris curled up miserably in his bed with a bucket close by his side. He had never been ill before so he was doubly irritated with how he was feeling

When Anders and Hawke showed up in his room the day after he fell ill, his irritation went through the roof; all he wanted was to be left alone to deal with his illness and not to be bothered at all.

When the two entered his room he glared at them with all the anger and irritation he could muster. “Go away.” Unfortunately he had lost his voice and the words could barely be heard. 

He wasn’t at all surprised when they ignored him and began unpacking the things they had brought. 

“I have soup from Orana, we can keep it cold when we’re not using it and heat it up as needed. It’s really good and full of yummy veggies and chicken for protein!” Hawke was saying enthusiastically.

Anders nodded in reply and seemed focused on unpacking his medical supplies. “I’ve got all the herbs I need for fever, nausea, vomiting and anything else someone with the flu may need. I can’t heal the flu but I can make sure Fenris has all the weapons necessary to fight it.” 

The two of them got everything settled and then descended on Fenris. At least that is how Fenris would have described it. 

Fenris could do nothing but croak in protest as he was picked up by Hawke and stripped out of his sweat soaked clothed. He was then carried into the bathing room where Hawke filled up the tub and put him in it. He gasped and tried to fight Hawke when the cold water hit his skin.

“Shhh. . .” Hawke murmured as he pet Fenris hair, cupping water to wet it. “You’re running a fever and we need to cool your body down.” 

The explanation did nothing to make Fenris feel any better and he made sure to convey that in a glare. 

Hawke only clucked his tongue and pressed a kiss to Fenris’ forehead. “Anders is going to change your sheets and then we’ll have you back in a bed that doesn’t smell like sickness.” 

Without no energy to fight, Fenris curled up miserably and tried to wait out the torture until Hawke decided that the cold water had done the trick and picked Fenris up, wrapping him in a large towel, one that Fenris knew definitely wasn’t one of his. 

“Let’s get you back in bed.” Hawke told him as he carried Fenris back to his room. 

Anders was waiting for them at the door and immediately checked Fenris temperature, much to Fenris’ annoyance. “Hmm still hot but not as bad, we’ll have to get some tea in you and maybe broth if you can stomach it. I took the opportunity to empty the bucket for you. You definitely need some nutrients in you.” 

Fenris scowled at him to make sure that his annoyance showed. 

“I guess it’s a good thing that you lost your voice or else we’d be listening to you bitching at us.” Hawke said with amusement as he carried Fenris over to the bed and lay him down in it. “That glare is not nearly as scary as normal, especially not with your glassy eyes and pouty face.” 

Anders was shaking his head as he came over, a cup filled with some sort of tea in his hands. “Don’t tease him Hawke he’s sick.” He held the cup up to Fenris lips. “Drink this.”

Stubbornly Fenris crossed his arms and turned away, he was not going to be babied. 

“It’ll make you feel a lot better and help you sleep.” Anders promised. “Or are you only being stubborn because you want to drink it yourself?” 

Fenris huffed but made no other movement. 

“Fine, but if you spill it it’s your own fault.” He held out the cup which Fenris took with only slightly shaking hands. 

While Fenris was drinking the tea Anders apparently decided that it was a good time to lecture Fenris on why he was sick. “You live in a house full oh holes, you don’t eat properly, you don’t take care of yourself, and you never wear shoes! I’m surprised you haven’t gotten sick before this!” 

Fenris drowned him out as he drank the bitter tea, it was disgusting but warm and it felt good to drink. He felt the bed dip beside him as Hawke sat down and pulled Fenris into his arms. Fenris made a sound of annoyance in the back of his throat but kept drinking; he suspected Anders had drugged the tea to make him sleep but didn’t mind. Sleep meant rest, which he had not had much of, and it meant not having to deal with Hawke and Anders for as long as he was sleeping. 

“Once upon a time. . .” Hawke began and Fenris turned to glare at him. There was no way Hawke was going to tell him a bed time story. “There was an adorable broody elf who was sick.” He was going to murder them when he was feeling better, Anders laughing as he joined them on the bed did not help to curb his annoyance any. For now he just wished to sleep though. 

When he woke it was to Hawke and Anders talking and the smell of soup. His stomach gurgled in protest at the smell and Fenris had to press a hand over his mouth to avoid vomiting on himself. He felt gentle hands turning him over on to his side so that his head was hanging off the bed and then rubbing his back as he vomited. A second hand was in his hair soon after, stroking it and whispering soothing words. 

After he had emptied everything in his stomach, Fenris laid back on the bed panting. 

“I think you’re going to need more tea before we can get any real food in you.” Anders told him as he wiped Fenris’ face gently with a cloth. “I’m sorry love; I didn’t think the smell would make you ill. We’ll be sure to heat it up in the kitchen next time.” 

Fenris managed to pin him with a glare that was ineffective since all it accomplished was Anders pressing a kiss to his forehead and going to make the tea. 

Hawke meanwhile was holding Fenris and had begun to rub his belly. Fenris frowned and tried to squirm away only for his stomach to protest. “It’ll help you feel better, I promise. My mother used to do this for me all the time.” 

Letting out an annoyed sigh, Fenris let Hawke continue, it did feel good even though he would never admit it. He was beginning to feel sleepy again but Anders shaking his shoulder woke him up. “Drink this; it will help with the nausea and fever.” He checked Fenris’ temperature and nodded. “You are cooler than yesterday but there’s still a fever.” 

Feeling tired and cranky, Fenris simply accepted the drink and with no more than a grimace drank it down quickly. It tasted terrible but he expected nothing more from Anders concoctions. 

He was relieved when it began to take effect soon after, his stomach calming enough that the scent of food didn’t cause him to want to vomit. He let out a sigh of relief and settled back against Hawke more comfortably. For now he would tolerate the man’s coddling.

“You’re looking less green, how about we get some broth in you?” Anders asked him, going over to where a put was sitting and getting Fenris a mug to sip at. 

Fenris took it and sipped at it slowly, waiting a moment to see if his stomach would reject the food. When his stomach remained calm, Fenris drank more of the broth, eventually managing to down it all. 

He glared in annoyance at Anders when the mage patted his head. “That’s a good boy.” Fenris hoped that his glare was conveying how much he hated Anders at that moment. “You’re too cute when you’re all cranky from being sick.”

Hawke laughed and hugged Fenris tightly. “He definitely is! All glares and pouts, and of course the puppy eyes.” 

“I can practically hear him telling us that there are no puppy eyes.” Anders smiled at Fenris, despite how deadly Fenris was sure his glare was. “We’re just teasing. Now get some rest.” 

Grumbling as Anders climbed in to cuddle on his other side as he had only hours before, Fenris once again settled into sleep. This time when he woke up he was feeling much better and it was to quiet as both Anders and Hawke were still asleep. Huffing a little, and then smiling to himself, Fenris made himself comfortable and let himself fall back asleep. Maybe this wasn’t so bad, but he still could have done without all the babying.

Cuddling though, cuddling he liked; though he’d never let Hawke and Anders know that.


End file.
